randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Realms - Secondary Characters
OMG, there are too many chars from the Realms... ~_~ Main Characters Allenith Evriner Alyssa Eagleheart Ashram Nightwind Berethor Stormwind Erina Whitewillow Haellyn Alauniira Jaya Tydersson Jonathan Dagorlad Liara "Liarinha" Alopex Liel Meldanen Loreley Amaranthe Meganne Nightwind Nellyna Frostfire Nimulo Penthel Seridon Silverstorm Theros Winterwake Vierna Blackfang Wolfram Alaster Ӕngrilor III Yukihiko Shirohana 'Secondary Characters' 'Agitto' (Deceased) Race: 'Sylph; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Mielikki '''Gender: '''female Agitto era uma sílfide a serviço de Mielikki e fazia parte de uma grande caravana que deveria levar um artefato sagrado para um pequeno santuário da deusa na Floresta da Lua. Entretanto, a caravana foi atacada, todos foram mortos e o artefato roubado. Agitto foi a única sobrevivente e, ao acordar tempo depois, decide ir atrás do artefato. Ela busca em vão até perecer em uma caverna gélida nas margens do Mar do Gelo em Movimento. Seu espírito foi encontrado por Liara, que junto de Jaya e Erina, decide ajudar a fada. Elas recuperam o artefato, o levam a seu destino e libertam o espírito de Agitto, que pôde finalmente ir aos domínios de Mielikki. 'Aillean Goldendawn Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Fighter, Warlord; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Tyr, Red Knight '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''37; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''67 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''golden blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Arabel (Cormyr); Birthday: 10/03; '''Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Cartography, Oratory; '''Weapons: '(impact elemental burst longsword) Aillean, junto de sua três companheiras de viagem, fundaram o grupo Damas da Guerra ao longo de suas aventuras (a idéia de tal foi da própria Aillean), um grupo de mercenárias que apenas aceita missões que não violem seu código moral e ético (em especial as crenças de Tyr, Torm e Helm). '''Airin Laelithar Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin, Bard; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''27; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''61 Kg; '''Eyes: '''golden brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Northor (Sembia); Birthday: 07/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father, human), Augen (older brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Honorary Member and Counselor of the Purple Dragon Knights; '''Weapons: '(holy keen longsword) Airin é filha do Lorde de Northor. Seu senso de justiça e de certo/errado, que sempre teve muito claro em seu ser, desde criança, fez com se torne uma das poucas paladinas de Sune. Entretanto, como boa seguidora da deusa da beleza, ela também se interessava pelas artes e estudou sob a tutela de bardos. Um dia, durante uma perseguição aos homens que tentaram assassinar seu pai, confundiu Ashram e Dias com os criminosos. Ashram usou de suas artimanhas “ladinosas” para tirar Airin do combate sem machucá-la (mas envergonhando-a um pouco no processo). Depois de resolvido o desentendimento, ela parte com o grupo à procura dos assassinos e de seu mestre. Durante a viagem, sua raiva por Ashram vai passando. Após cumprir sua missão e todos terem retornado a Northor, acaba decidida a fugir com o ladino por quem se apaixonara. Isso fez com que seu irmão Augen os seguisse... Airin lutou na guerra contra a Aliança Negra e agora ajuda os Cavaleiros do Dragão púrpura no que puder, além de acompanhar Ashram e Meganne em algumas missões (ultimamente todas envolvendo os magos vermelhos de algum modo). '''Aleksander Adacher Race: Human; Class: Bard, Fighter; Alignment: CG; Deity: Oghma, Milil Gender: male; Age: 17; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: Oliver (father) Jobs: Adventurer, bard, blacksmith; Weapons: Rhapsody (longsword) Aleksander was just a smith’s son in Cimbar; until the day he fell in love with the daughter of a rich Merchant. Her father wouldn’t let him see her, but fortunately he found Kaysa, a cleric of Sune, to help. She managed to get others to help (the Blue Whale crew) and Aleksander finally was able to date the girl. However, his supposed father-in-law will only let him marry her after he has proven his value as man (whatever that means) and so he joined the Blue Whale when the ship passed in Cimbar for the second time. Aleksander wants to be a great bard and create awesome-sounding-music-with-awesomer-names and thus he is currently taking some lessons from Ashram. 'Alric Holzwarth' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Rogue; Alignment: N; Deity: Valkur, Istishia Gender: male; Age: 51; Eyes: green; Hair: light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: none Jobs: Ex-officer, adventurer; Weapons: (battleaxe) Alric worked for many years in Cimbar’s navy, achieving the rank of major. However, he got in an argument with one of his superiors and was asked to leave the navy. He spent a couple of years enjoying a peaceful life, but decided he belonged to the sea. He joined the Blue Whale in their pirate hunt, where he can put his naval knowledge to good use. 'Althea Oakenshield' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Divine Disciple, Ordained Champion; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''63 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/09; '''Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (older brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, High-priest of Helm, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Weapons: '''Ewould (axiomatic bastard sword); '''Domains: '''Law, Strength, War Althea nasceu em Lua Argêntea em uma família de cavaleiros, mas como seu irmão já treinava para se tornar um soldado, decidiu seguir o caminho do sacerdócio, estudando para se tornar uma clériga de Helm. Althea conheceu três companheiras de viagem que, junto dela, se tornariam as fundadoras do grupo Damas da Guerra. Atualmente acompanha Seridon em suas andanças por Faerûn atrás de injustiças para corrigir. 'Araminen Race: '''Half-elf (star); '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Deneir '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.72 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''purple; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''silvery-purplish-white '''Place of birth: '''Yuirwoon (Aglarond); Birthday: 20/12; 'Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(longsword) Um estranho bardo elfo que viaja por Faerûn procurando coisas interessantes para fazer. '''Arya Blackbird Race: ''' Human; '''Class: '''Spellblade; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Valkur '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.77 m; '''Weight: '''66 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light brown; '''Hair: '''reddish brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Marsember (Cormyr); Birthday: 06/09; '''Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''none (The Seagull); '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Ex-pirate Captain, Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''Paradisaea (elemental keen longsword) Arya era uma capitã pirata a serviço de Rholf e comandava a nau Seagull. Após descobrir que os piratas estavam agindo em conjunto com a Legião e os magos vermelhos escravizando os aglarondianos, se voltou contra eles. Ajudou o pessoal do Blue Whale (e depois se uniu definitivamente a eles) em uma luta contra quatro naus de piratas e mercenários da Legião. 'Augen Laelithar Race: '''Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Paladin, Vassal of Bahamut; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Bahamut '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''33; '''Height: '''1.84 m; '''Weight: '''79 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Northor (Sembia); Birthday: 26/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Northor (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father, human), Airin (younger sister) Jobs: 'Captain of Northor’s Troops; '''Weapons: '(elemental dragon bane keen greatsword) Augen é filho do Lorde de Northor (antigamente um território de Sembia, agora sob o governo de Cormyr). Quando pequeno, foi salvo da morte por um dragão prateado e, desde então, tem um grande respeito por esses seres fantásticos. Decidiu seguir o deus dracônico Bahamut e logo recebeu seu chamado para se tornar um paladino. Augen lutou na guerra contra a Aliança Negra e agora faz o que pode contra os magos vermelhos de Thay, ajudando seu pai no governo da província. Teve muitas desavenças com Ashram, por este último ter “raptado” sua irmã Airin, mas hoje são bons amigos. '''Augustus "Gugu" Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Shadow Adept; '''Alignment: '''LE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Bilak (brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer Um feiticeiro pirralho com ilusões de grandeza. 'Avani Autumnleaf Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Cleric, Auspician; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''129; '''Height: '''1.69 m; '''Weight: '''56 Kg; '''Eyes: '''aqua blue; '''Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 29/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''None; '''Family: Jergal (younger brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer, Cleric of Tymora; '''Weapons: '''Norn (keen longsword); '''Domains: '''Luck, Travel Avani é uma elfa um tanto incomum, pois sempre preferiu a confusão das grandes cidades à quietude dos povoados élficos. Após completar seu treinamento e se tornar uma clériga da Dama da Sorte, encontra dois amigos aventureiros, Wolfram e Orson, e com eles compartilha diversas aventuras e confusões. Atualmente, passou a perambular por Faerûn decidida a conhecer todas as grandes e belas cidades do mundo: Águas Profundas, Suzail, Baldur’s Gate... Suas andanças a levaram até Cimbar, onde se juntou à tripulação do Blue Whale. 'Belgeon "The Badger" Kimble Race: 'Gnome; '''Class: '''Rogue, Dungeon Delver; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''130; '''Height: '''0.89 m; '''Weight: '''18 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 05/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Adventurer, Writer; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing, Calligraphy, Stonemasonry; Weapons: '(keen frost rapier) 'Berrik Icetalon Race: '''wood elf; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm, Selûne Gender: 'male; '''Age: '''48; '''Height: '''1.86 m; '''Weight: '''85 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''06/12; '''Zodiac sign: '''Bear; '''Place of residence: '''Cormanthor '''Family: '??? (wood elf, Mother), ??? (wood elf, father), ??? (drow, step-father), Haellyn (drow, step-sister) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(claymore); 'Spiritual Totem: '''Grizzly bear Passou sua juventude conhecendo os segredos da floresta e treinando com sua enorme espada para combater aqueles que ameaçavam Cormanthor. Isso incluía os drows da superfície, a Aliança Negra (agora inexistente) e, mais recentemente, os magos vermelhos de Thay. Portanto, sempre procurou treinar pensando que boa parte de seus oponentes seriam magos e similares. 'Bilak Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Monk; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: Augustus (younger brother) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''punches, kicks and other kung-fuey stuff O irmão mais velho de Augutus. Bilak sempre seguia o irmão, talvez para se certificar que Augustus não saísse da linha. 'Brett Bancroft Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Expert, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Gond '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''The Blue Whale '''Jobs: '''Woodworker; '''Crafts & Arts: Woodworking Brett era um artesão notável em Mordulkin. Contudo, devido a desentendimentos políticos tornou-se um homem procurado. Jaya o encontra e o contrata para trabalhar no Blue Whale (o que ele aceita prontamente), protegendo-o de um grupo de assassinos. Brett diz que deve sua vida à Jaya e trabalhará para ela indefinidamente. 'Charmaine' Race: 'Half-orc; '''Class: '''Druid; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''female; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '?; 'Skin: '''grey '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(sickle) Uma meio-orc cuja personalidade oscila entre uma assassina fria e uma aventureira comum. '''Clare Falkberg Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Shadow Sniper; Alignment: CN; Deity: Fenmarel Mestarine Gender: female; Age: 23; Eyes: green; Hair: brown (currently purple); Skin: white Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: none Jobs: Adventurer, mercenary, assassin; Weapons: Shadowhawk (composite longbow) Após seu vilarejo ser destruído por piratas, se muda para Cimbar e passa a viver em um orfanato. Um clérigo de Fenmarel (um deus do panteão élfico), de passagem pela cidade, a encontra e a ensina alguns truques para sobreviver, inclusive a usar um arco. Já adulta, passa a trabalhar como mercenária freelancer até se unir ao Blue Whale. 'Donovan Stonedahl' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Ex-paladin, Warden; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''34 '''Place of birth: '''Eveningstar; Family:' Prue (wife; deceased) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''No-quarter (axiomatic bastard sword) Donovan was a paladin working for the Cormyrian guard in Evermeet. His wife was sequestered by Asker, a local lord and mad sorcerer, and turned into an aberration. He stole the artifact that allowed Asker to meddle with such alien forces and destroyed it with the help of Ianthe (a empousa attracted from an outer plane by his righteous vengeance) and Haellyn (a drow warlock working for the merc group Maidens of War). He then killed Asker, gave a honorable burial to his wife and promised to never return to Eveningstar. 'Duggerdin Stoneward' '''Race: '''Dwarf; '''Class: '''Fighter, Expert; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''the dwarven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? Place of residence: '''Waterdeep '''Crafts & Arts: '''Blacksmith; Jobs: Merchant Duggerdin é um ferreiro e comerciante de Águas Profundas e é um velho amigo da família Dagorlad. Notável mais pelo seu amor pela cerveja do que por seu trabalho na forja, Duggerdin é considerado pelos seus conhecidos como um grande companheiro nas horas de dificuldade e felicidade, recebendo o apelido de "o anão amigo". '''Ephemeron "Fefê" Dulic Race: 'Halfling; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '?; 'Hair: '''blue; '''Skin: '''white '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Um estranho e alegre halfling que apesar de ser um ladino, costumava esquecer de usar suas habilidades. '''Eriale Race: '''Sylph; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Akadi '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''124; '''Height: '''1.02 m; '''Weight: '''23 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''light blue; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: ''Battus bellus'' Place of birth: '''???; Place of residence: ??? 'Jobs: '''Adventurer Eriale é uma sylph invocada por Theros Winterwake durante seus anos de aprendizagem da magia arcana e hoje é sua cohort. 'Erion Race: 'Human?; '''Class: '''Cleric?, Fighter?; '''Alignment: '''CN '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '??? 'Weapon: ('greatsword) Erion is a mysterious merchant found shipwrecked by the Blue Whale on a small desert island. He helped in the fight against Margush and Erik and saved the lives of Valak, Liara and Jaya. After the fight, he disappeared in a gust of wind. (Liara believes he was an avatar of Shaundakul.) '''Eurid Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Azuth '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''70 '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Librarian Eurid foi um aventureiro em sua juventude, mas uma estase temporal em que ficou preso o transformou em um velho. Atualmente cuida da biblioteca de Iangnard. 'Ferit Race: Wild elf (lycanthrope: common genet); Class: Ranger, Rogue; Alignment: CN; Deity: Mielikki, Erevan Ilesere Gender: female; Age: 119; Eyes: reddish brown; Hair: light grayish brown; Skin: dark tan Place of birth: The Chondalwood; Place of residence: The Blue Whale; Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (longbow) Ferit had to leave the Chandalwood when the elves discovered she was a lycanthrope (they don’t like lycanthropes there), so she went to live in the cities, where she managed to learn a few tricks. She finally arrived in Cimbar, where she joined the Blue Whale and it was the first time she saw another lycanthrope (two, actually). 'Ha’kon Solenith' Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Ranger; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron, Eilistraee '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''58; '''Height: '''1.75 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''light blue; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Menzoberranzan; Birthday: 09/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Everlund / High Forest; '''Family: '''none '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Fiend Hunter; '''Weapons: Clione (bastard sword) Ha’kon Solenith era o terceiro filho (dentre os homens) de uma mediana casa de Menzoberranzan. Detestava sua casa e sua família e sempre que podia, dava uma escapada para perambular pela cidade (o que lhe rendeu muitos castigos). Um dia sua casa foi destruída por uma casa rival e Ha’kon foi levado por mercenários do bando Bregan D’aerthe. Lá ele recebeu treinamento para lutar e acabou por tornar-se um dos poucos rangers do Subterrâneo. Quando Jarlaxle levou o grupo para alguns trabalhos em Calimsham e Luskan, Solenith decidiu deixar o grupo para viver na superfície. Apesar de alguns tenentes dentro do bando serem contra, Jarlaxle permitiu a saída de Ha’kon. Ele passou então a perambular pelas Fronteiras Prateadas, caçando monstros e bandidos, mas sem poder entrar em nenhuma cidade sem um disfarce. 'Halcyon Runeleaf' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Warden; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm, Red Knight Gender: female; Age: 26; Height: 1.78 m; Weight: 72 Kg; Eyes: golden brown; Hair: brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Suzail (Cormyr); Birthday: 21/04; Zodiac sign: Panther; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); Family: ?; Pet: Abaris (falcon) Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (glaive) Halcyon is one of the most respected warriors in the Maidens of War. It is said she had never lost a fight. Her strong sense of justice makes her sometimes seem somewhat merciless in the eyes of the common folk (and some of her companions of guild). 'Haldir' Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Shevarash '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''158; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos) 'Jobs: '''Soldier; '''Weapons: '(longbow) Após Evereska ser destruída por um súbito ataque de demônios, Haldir deixa sua terra natal e junta-se a um grupo de clérigos peregrinos que se dirigiam a Iangnard. Lá, ele acaba alistando-se no exército para a iminente batalha contra os demônios. '''Holg Race: '''Half-orc; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''The Blue Whale '''Jobs: '''Ship’s cook; '''Professions: Cooking; Weapons: '(falchion) Holg era um escravo na mansão de van Brockenhorst. Após ser liberto por Ashram e cia., é contratado por Jaya para ser o cozinheiro do Blue Whale. 'Illia Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (conjurer), Malconvoker; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: fe'male; 'Age: '?; 'Height: '? m; 'Weight: '? Kg; 'Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''albino white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: ???; 'Zodiac sign: '???; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: ???; Familiar: Frido (male serpent) Jobs: 'Librarian; '''Weapons: '??? '''Jace Addler Race: Human; Class: Ranger; Alignment: CG; Deity: Gwaeron Windstorm Gender: male; Age: 23; Height: 1.79 m; Weight: 82 Kg; Eyes: light brown; Hair: light brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Loudwater; Birthday: 10/09; Zodiac sign: Eagle; Place of residence: Loudwater; Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: (longbow) Jace is a ranger from Loudwater. He left home to search for his friend’s master, what led him to search for the legendary weapons of Gond 'Jergal "Silver Arrow" Autumnleaf' Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Ranger; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Gwaeron Windstorm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''112; '''Height: '''1.75 m; '''Weight: '''72 Kg; '''Eyes: '''bluish green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 22/08; '''Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '''Quaevarr (The Moonwood); '''Family: Avani (older sister) Jobs: 'Elven ranger of the Moonwood; '''Weapons: '''Wolf’s Bane (longbow) Jergal é um ranger élfico que patrulha a Floresta da Lua, caçando os licantropos seguidores de Malar e mantendo os moradores da região seguros. Por suas flechas mortais sempre encontrarem seu alvo, recebeu de seus companheiros rangers a alcunha Silver Arrow. 'Kalithra Race: '''Erinyes (baatezu devil); '''Class: Figther, Divine Crusader; Alignment: 'LE; '''Deity: '''Kelemvor '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''189; '''Height: '''1,79 m; '''Weight: '''77 Kg; '''Eyes: '''red; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''alabaster white; '''Wings: '''black feathers '''Place of birth: ''Avernus (Baator); Place of residence:'' ''Iangnard (Erebos); Liege: Berethor Stormwind Jobs: 'Adventurer, High-priestess of Kelemvor, Counselor; '''Weapons: '''Pyre (keen axiomatic flaming burst greatsword); '''Domain: '''Death Kalithra “nasceu” em Avernus, o beligerante 1º Círculo de Baator, e desde então se viu ligada à Guerra do Sangue, tornando-se uma feroz guerreira, perante a qual os demônios inferiores se acovardavam e fugiam e os superiores se acautelavam. Um belo dia, é invocada por um mortal de Faerûn, o humano Berethor Stormwind, e passa a atuar como sua aliada. A princípio, ela não tinha ido muito com a cara do tal humano, mas depois de vê-lo algumas vezes lutando, passou a respeitá-lo. Kalithra então se vê cada vez mais ligada ao plano material e ao humano que a invocou. Torna-se alta-sacerdotisa de Kelemvor no recém construído templo do deus em Iangnard e sempre atua como conselheira de Berethor. 'Kaye Atumnsky Race: '''Half-elf (sun); '''Class: '''Favored Soul; Alignment: CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''18; '''Height: '''1.59 m; '''Weight: '''47 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''light creamy brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Birthday: '''03/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail, Cormyr; Family: ??? (father, human), ??? (mother, sun elf), Kim (step-brother, human), ??? (step-father, human), ??? (step-mother, human) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(whip), (longbow) Os pais de Kaye foram mortos durante o ataque da horda do dragão Nalavarauthatoryl, o Diabólico Vermelho. Ela também quase foi morta no ataque a Suzail, mas foi salva pelo jovem soldado Kim. Após o fim da guerra, Kaye foi adotada pelos pais do rapaz e entra para o templo de Sune (já que possuía um dom natural que dizem ser uma benção da deusa). Com a invasão dos Zentharin, a família instalou-se em Proskur e, após retornarem a Suzail, Kaye vai terminar seus estudos na Academia das Damas da Guerra. '''Kaysa Bluebell Ilmarinen Race: '''Half-elf (wood); '''Class: '''Cleric, Heartwarder; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.66 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; Birthday: 03/08; 'Zodiac sign: '''Owl; '''Place of residence: '?; 'Family: '??? (mother, human), ??? (father, wood elf) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Professions: '''Hairdresser; '''Weapons: '(whip); 'Domains: '''Charm, Protection Kaysa nasceu em Highmoon, uma cidade na borda de Cormanthor. Seu pai era um elfo das florestas que, vivendo como um ranger e protegendo as fronteiras da grande floresta, acaba por conhecer e se apaixonar por uma ranger humana. Kaysa sempre foi bondosa e adorava coisas belas, tentando sempre deixar tudo mais bonito aprazível (desde sua casa até o cabelo desgrenhado de sua mãe ranger). Isso o levou a seguir a deusa Sune e mais tarde a se tornar clériga. 'Khryseis Olwynn Race: '''Sun elf; '''Class: '''Wizard (abjurer), Incantatrix; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Labelas Enoreth, Sune, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''146; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''64 Kg; '''Eyes: '''grayish blue; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''light bronze '''Place of birth: '''Evereska; Birthday: 22/10; 'Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Crafts & Arts: Floral arrangements; Professions: Floriculturist Khryseis estudou magia em Evereska e conseguiu aprender segredos da magia élfica de tempos remotos. Seu conhecimento sobre o arcano é muito vasto e ela é muito respeitada por outros magos. Junto com suas três companheiras de aventura fundou as Damas da Guerra. 'Kírien Crownshield Stormwind' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''23; '''Height: '''1.76 m; '''Weight: '''65 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Birthday: 17/07; '''Zodiac sign: '''Salamander; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Rurik (father); ??? (mother); Berethor (husband) Jobs: '''Queen of Erebos; '''Crafts & Arts: Singing, Violin, Cello; Weapons: '(rapier) Kírien nasceu em uma típica família de comerciantes ricos de Águas Profundas. Por morar na grande metrópole de Faerûn (e por seu status privilegiado), sempre teve acesso à cultura e às artes e, por apreciá-las tanto, decidiu aprender música e canto (claro, com os melhores professores disponíveis). Sempre foi muito individualista e um tanto impetuosa. Conheceu Berethor em uma grande festa que ele dava para tentar encontrar um parceiro para um empreendimento comercial com o Oriente. Gostou dele e conversou bastante com ele durante a tal festa (de um modo um tanto informal e inapropriado até, como os demais convidados disseram, para se falar com um rei, mas Kírien não sabia do status do jovem monarca). Berethor por sua vez, se apaixonou pelo espírito livre de Kírien e logo a tornou sua rainha, fechando também um acordo comercial com o pai da jovem. A rainha de Erebos é adorada pelo povo, por estar sempre trabalhando pelo seu bem, mesmo durante os dias mais negros de guerra. Berethor sabiamente a deixou tomar conta de muitos aspectos civis do governo enquanto ele cuida dos planos de expansão, fortalecimento, comércio e, claro, da guerra. 'Lakshmï Race: '''Ghaele (eladrin); '''Class: Rogue; Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Tymora, Liira, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; Age: 78; '''Height: '''1.65 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''shiny red; '''Hair: '''red; '''Skin: '''white; '''Wings: '''white feathers '''Place of birth: '''Arvandor; '''Birthday: '''27/06; '''Zodiac sign: '''Moth; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: '''Mahavï (older brother) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Crafts & Arts: '''Pottery, Harp, Singing; '''Weapons: '''Sparkle (holy rapier) Lakshmi vivia alegremente em Arvandor desde o seu nascimento, mas apesar disso, nunca favoreceu o panteão élfico. Em vez disso, adorava as belas deusas de Brightwater e sempre viajava para esse plano. Um dia seu irmão transformou-se em um fora-da-lei por desobedecer às ordens de seus superiores. Lakshmï, considerando o irmão inocente, ajudou-o a fugir. Entretanto, ela foi pega e condenada por traição. Foi presa em uma prisão em um semi-plano e passou alguns anos lá. Enquanto isso, Mahavï a procurava em vão. Foi por um grande acaso que uma viagem planar saiu errado, foi distorcida, e levou Berethor Stormwind, um monarca humano, à prisão planar de Lakshmï. Após uma luta ferrenha contra os juízes e guardiões, Berethor vence e liberta Lakshmï. Ela então o segue felizmente ao plano material, residindo lá desde então e ajudando no que fosse possível. Tornou-se uma grande amiga de Kírien, a esposa de Berethor, por compartilhar muito de seu jeito de pensar e por apreciar bastante as artes. Lakshmï vê Berethor como o seu salvador e Mahavï também o vê assim. Ele chegou recentemente em Iangnard, ao perceber que sua irmã adentrou o plano material e prometeu ajudar Berethor no que fosse necessário na luta contra a horda demoníaca. '''Lavinia Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: fe'male; '''Age: '''19; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''purple; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Sembia; Place of residence: ???; '''Family: ??? Jobs: 'Adventurer, Mercenary; '''Weapons: '(shortbow), (longsword) Lavinia é uma mercenária que percorre o norte de Faerûn à procura de trabalhos que paguem bem. '''Leonard Evriner Race: '''Moon Elf; '''Class: '''Paladin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Tyr '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''28 '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: Handra (mother, human), Nadril (father, moon elf), Allenith (younger sister) Jobs: 'Soldier; '''Weapons: '(keen longsword) Leonard quando ainda era um garoto fez uma viagem a Suzail com sua família, onde ficou fascinado pela Ordem dos Cavaleiros do Dragão Púrpura e pelos paladinos de Tyr. Ao voltar a Águas Profundas, passou a treinar na arte da espada e a seguir os dogmas de Tyr e não tardou a receber o chamado para se tornar um paladino. Ele partiu para Suzail, onde terminou seu treinamento e se tornou um paladino. Recentemente, seu pai lhe pediu que fosse ajudar sua irmã na busca pela espada maldita que Randall e Dornen roubaram. '''Leroy Merlin Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (illusionist); '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '? 'Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: Silverymoon; '''Familiar: ??? (fake phoenix, probably a rooster with a big tail) Jobs: 'Master Illusionist of the Arcane Academy of Silverymoon 'Loreley Amaranthe Race: '''Sun elf; '''Class: '''Rogue, Cleric, Shadowspy; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Lathander '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''142; '''Height: '''1.60 m; '''Weight: '''52 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''bronze '''Place of birth: '''Evermeet; Birthday: 14/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: ??? (father), ??? (mother) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''Dawnmelting (fiery longsword) Loreley was born in the elven land of Evermmet. However, she was always obsessed by stories and legends of the “continent”. She became a cleric of Lathander and as soon as she achieve the right age, traveled to Faerûn, decided to see Cormanthor, the land of her ancestors. She found a place among the mercenary group Maidens of War. 'Lyren Thoranar Race: '''Sun elf; Class: Cleric, Wizard (evoker), Mystic Theurge; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Aerdrie Faenya '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''140; '''Height: '''1.51 m; '''Weight: '''40 Kg; '''Eyes: '''golden; '''Hair: '''copper; '''Skin: '''bronze '''Place of birth: '''High Forest; '''Birthday: '''09/09; Zodiac sign: Eagle; 'Place of residence: '''Everlund / High Forest; '''Family: '??? (mother), ??? (father); 'Familiar: '''Apfel (male ''Archaeopteryx) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Hobbies: '''Birdwatching Lyren was a cleric of Aerdrie Faenya and always patrolled the forests of the Silver Marches to help the giant eagles in keeping them free of foul creatures. During one mission, Lyren needed help from wizards and after that decided it would be good to learn some arcane magic too. Thus, she became an evoker and afterwards managed to mix divine and arcane magic as a mystic theurge. She always strives for helping out the giant eagles and giant owls, two intelligent bird races important to her goddess. She even tried to act as a diplomat and intermediate between these creatures and the people from the Silver Marches cities to better protect the forests, but, as it wasn’t working out, she abandoned the idea. 'Merle Sable Race: 'Tiefling (Human); '''Class: '''Rogue, Sorcerer, Phase Walker; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Tymora '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''24; '''Height: '''1.67 m; '''Weight: '''58 Kg; '''Eyes: '''grey; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: "'Waterdeep"; Birthday: "13/06"; 'Zodiac sign: "'Moth"; 'Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? '''Jobs: '''Adventurer, Leader of the Maidens of War; '''Weapons: Nevermore (keen short sword) Merle nunca conheceu seus pais, pois foi abandonada ainda bebê no templo de Tymora. Os clérigos, acreditando que o Mal não pode ser algo inato, criam a menina, apesar de sua ascendência demoníaca, e ensinam-lhe o dogma da deusa da sorte. A menina cresce e, como os clérigos esperavam, torna-se uma pessoa decente. Merle, talvez devido à sua parte extra-planar, desenvolve poderes de feiticeiro, e combina-os às suas habilidades de ladino, sendo capaz de adentrar o plano etéreo por alguns instantes. Sendo uma tiefling, Merle possui alguns traços demoníacos, como seus olhos vermelhos, caninos levemente pontiagudos, unhas (garras) resistentes, pequeninos chifres pontiagudos e negros, e uma fina cauda pontuda preta. Ela sempre tenta esconder esses traços (nem sempre com sucesso), pois as pessoas são rápidas em julgar tieflings como sendo criaturas malignas. Merle e suas três companheiras de aventuras fundaram as Damas da Guerra. 'Morwen & Seren' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.74 m; '''Weight: '''68 Kg; '''Eyes: '''yellowish brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''dark tanned '''Place of birth: '''Skuld (Mulhorand); Birthday: 13/11; '''Zodiac sign: '''Falcon; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: None (besides each other) Jobs: 'Guard of Honor of the King of Erebos; '''Weapons: '(glaive) Morwen e Seren são irmãs gêmeas nascidas em Mulhorand. Com as infinitas guerras na região, seus pais foram mortos e elas foram capturadas e levadas até Eltabar, em Thay, para serem vendidas como “escravas de luxo” no mercado da cidade. Seren, por “desobedecer” o vendedor (na verdade, ela não entendia a língua de Thay) estava sendo maltratada por ele. Morwen tentou defendê-la, mas acabou apanhando também de um dos guardas do vendedor. Berethor estava passando pelo mercado, comprando armamentos para seus seguidores e presenciou a cena. Apesar dos princípios morais um tanto duvidosos do guerreiro na época, ele tinha um grande senso de honra e bater em um prisioneiro incapaz de se defender (e ainda por cima uma garota!) fez o sangue de Berethor ferver. Ele armou um grande barraco, matou o guarda, causou uma baita confusão, que só se resolveu quando se acalmou e decide comprar as duas escravas. Morwen pede para Berethor que a treine para lutar como ele, com o que ele concorda. Ele liberta as duas e passa a treiná-las. Atualmente elas são suas guarda-costas e estão sempre ao lado do rei (seja do lado do trono, seja quando ele percorre seu reino) protegendo-o. Poucos são os reis que tem súditos tão leais quanto estas duas. PS: Berethor, apesar de tudo, tem muitos feitos bons e honrados em sua ficha, coisa que não gosta muito de admitir. Um pouco após o incidente no mercado, ele teve um encontro aleatório com o vendedor e o matou. '''Nadril Le'dwa Race: '''Moon elf; '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Erevan Iresele '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''unknown; '''Eyes: '''black; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''unknown; Place of residence: Waterdeep; '''Family: Handra Evriner (wife, human), Allenith (daughter), Leonard (son) Jobs: 'Adventurer; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Nadril saiu da floresta cedo e vivia de fazer “serviços” em Águas Profundas. Sua natureza era bastante incomum para um elfo: adorava trapaças, apesar de nunca pender muito para o lado ruim. Conheceu a mulher que viria se tornar sua esposa numa taverna e foi um desafio fazer com que a monja Handra Evriner se apaixonasse por ele, um ladinão típico. Ele acabou por mudar muito seu jeito até conquistar Handra. Antes de se assentarem em Águas Profundas e ter filhos, participaram de muitas aventuras com os companheiros Aeron (mago humano), Randall (guerreiro humano), Dornen (clérigo humano), Rosinden “Rose” (feiticeira gnoma). Alguns assuntos do passado voltaram recentemente a assombrar Nadril, com o rapto de Rose por Dornen, a morte de Aeron, e a fuga de Randall com uma espada amaldiçoada. '''Neeva Snowdrop Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker), Holy Scourge; '''Alignment: '''NG; '''Deity: '''Azuth, Mystra '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''20; '''Height: '''1.64 m; '''Weight: '''54 Kg; '''Eyes: '''reddish brown; '''Hair: '''grayish black; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Suzail (Cormyr); Birthday: 30/03; 'Zodiac sign: '''Serpent; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: '??? (father), ??? (older brother), Meganne (master), Ashram (husband); 'Familiar: '''Lucretia (female willow ptarmigan) '''Jobs: '''Adventurer; '''Weapons: '''spells Neeva foi a primeira e única aprendiz de Meganne Nightwind, uma maga prodígio da Academia Arcana de Lua Argêntea. Acaba se casando com o irmão mais novo de sua mestra, Ashram. 'Nimloth Race: '''Drow; '''Class: '''Spellblade (illusionist); '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Oghma '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''84; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''70 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''white; '''Skin: '''drow black '''Place of birth: '''Menzoberranzan; Birthday: 16/09; 'Zodiac sign: '''Eagle; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos) '''Jobs: '''Spy, Head of Spec-Ops; '''Weapons: '(keen falchion) Nimloth nasceu em uma casa pequena e com pouco prestígio e treinava para ser uma guerreira, pois já tinha duas irmãs mais velhas clérigas de Lolth. Sempre desprezou o jeito dos drow e, ainda jovem, na primeira expedição à superfície de que participou, aproveitou para fugir. Encontrou um mestre que a ensinou as magias e técnicas de combate de um spellblade. Após terminado seu treinamento, passa a trabalhar como mercenária, aproveitando a fama de sua raça. Acaba sendo contratada por Berethor para uma missão e no final, por impressionar o rei, conseguiu um emprego fixo. '''Orson Wolfgang Radcliff Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter, Ranger, Knight of Silverymoon; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Helm '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.83 m; '''Weight: '''78 Kg; '''Eyes: '''greenish brown; '''Hair: '''blonde; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 10/10; '''Zodiac sign: '''Praying Mantis; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Knight of Silverymoon; '''Weapons: '''Trollslayer (acidic spear), Hieronymos (holy spear) Orson é um Cavaleiro de Lua Argêntea, um dos maiores caçadores de trolls das Fronteiras Prateadas. Durante o desastroso evento no templo de Oghma, uma tropa de demônios que libertou um terrível balor aprisionado desde tempos imemoriais, obteve a lança sagrada de um grande herói anônimo da antiguidade. 'Ralmevik Doomhammer Race: 'Dwarf; '''Class: '''Paladin, Hammer of Moradin; '''Alignment: '''LG; '''Deity: '''Moradin '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '?; 'Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '???; Birthday: 25/02; '''Zodiac sign: '''Spider; '''Place of residence: '''Suzail (Cormyr); '''Family: unknown Jobs: 'Adventurer, Champion of Moradin; '''Weapons: '''Helge (holy warhammer) Ralmevik era um paladino comum até um terrível incidente envolvendo uma chuva amaldiçoada, quando seus companheiros foram mortos por sua causa e ele foi derrotado por um anjo caído. Ralmevik passou então por uma árdua penitência, ressuscitando seus amigos e finalmente banindo o anjo do plano material por 100 anos. Após esse evento, Ralmevik se separa de seus antigos aliados e retorna à sua terra natal. Mas lá, ele recebe um sinal de Moradin e torna-se um dos poucos Hammers of Moradin existentes. Sentindo que seus deveres como servo de Moradin vinham antes de seus deveres para com seu clã e povo, decide que peregrinar por Faerûn promovendo a causa de seu deus e erradicando o mal seria melhor do que permanecer com seu clã em sua terra natal. Assim, vem a conhecer Seridon, um paladino de Helm e os dois se tornam bons amigos. 'Selim Firemountain Race: Gnome; Class: Expert; Alignment: LG; Deity: Gond, Moradin, the Gnome Pantheon Gender: male; Age: 62; Eyes: greenish blue; Hair: very-light brown; Skin: dark tan Place of birth: Cimbar; Place of residence: Cimbar; Family: none Jobs: Weaponsmith, alchemist; Weapons: siege weapons Selim is a master in crafting and using siege weapons, sometimes also empowering them through alchemy. After hearing of how the Blue Whale defeated pirates infiltrated in Cimbar, he decided to join them. Selim is currently trying to discover the recipe of gunpowder. 'Shadya Enskerk' Race: Human; Class: Cleric; Alignment: NG; Deity: Isis, Nephtys Gender: female; Age: 21; Eyes: greyish green; Hair: black; Skin: tanned Place of birth: Skuld (Mulhorandi); Place of residence: The Red Kraken; Family: ??? Jobs: Adventurer, wandering priestess; Weapons: (katar) Mulhorandi has only recently opened itself to the rest of Faerûn and Shadya, cleric of a commerce and traveling deity, decided it was time to travel and know the world. 'Sharish' Race: '''Wood elf; '''Class: '''Ranger, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Elven pantheon '''Gender: '''male; Age: 58; '''Height: '''1.78 m; '''Weight: '''76 Kg; '''Eyes: '''green; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Cormanthor; '''Birthday: '''26/01; '''Zodiac sign: '''Badger; '''Place of residence: '''Iangnard (Erebos); Animal Companion: Horaz (male celestial dire badger) 'Jobs: '''Adventurer, Soldier; '''Weapons: '(acidic longsword) & (shocking longsword) Sharish desde cedo treinava para ser um ranger que protegeria a floresta de Cormanthor, tão querida por seu povo. Ainda jovem, tem um briga feia contra alguns garotos humanos de um vilarejo próximo que maltratavam uma mãe texugo e seus dois filhotes. Após apanharem os humanos fogem, mas Sharish chegara tarde demais e um dos filhotes já estava morto. O elfo cuida dos ferimentos da mãe texugo (o outro filhote estava ileso) e enterra o filhote com as honras de um funeral de seu povo. Tempos depois, Sharish re-encontra os garotos humanos, que novamente maltratavam alguns animais. Mas dessa vez eles faziam isso para atrair o elfo aspirante a ranger e haviam voltado à floresta com alguns garotos mais velhos, armados com armas de verdade (precárias, mas ainda assim armas). Sharish fez o que pôde, mas apanhava muito e sangrava por vários cortes, quando foi salvo por um gigantesco texugo atroz que pôs os humanos para correr. Sharish reconhece o texugo como o filhote que enterrara, só que o animal agora carregava uma marca na pelagem do peito em forma de um crescente, o que Sharish tomou como um símbolo de Corellon. Muito tempo depois, quando já era um ranger de certo renome entre os elfos de sua terra natal, decide conhecer mais de Faerûn. Sharish acaba por ver-se aliado com um meio-drow e uma licantropa pantera, devido a estranhas circunstâncias. Acaba por tornar-se amigos dos dois e decide ir com eles à Erebos. '''Sheryl Woodrow Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Bard; '''Alignment: '''CG; '''Deity: '''Sune, Sharess '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''21; '''Height: '''1.58 m; '''Weight: '''50 Kg; '''Eyes: '''blue; '''Hair: '''brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; Birthday: 30/04; '''Zodiac sign: '''Panther; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon; '''Family: unknown Jobs: '''Theater Actress; '''Crafts & Arts: Acting, Singing; Weapons: '(rapier) Sheryl é uma atriz em plena ascensão em Lua Argêntea. Fez alguns papéis secundários e se destacou por sua performance, conseguindo assim papéis cada vez melhores. 'Sienna Everett Race: 'Half-elf (moon); '''Class: '''Rogue; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tymora, Lliira, Waukeen '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''26; '''Height: '''1.71 m; '''Weight: '''57 Kg; '''Eyes: '''brown; '''Hair: '''light brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Silverymoon; ' Birthday: '''27/05; '''Zodiac sign: '''Fox; '''Place of residence: '''Silverymoon & Waterdeep; '''Jobs: '''Reporter; '''Crafts & Arts: Writing; Weapons: '(short sword), (rifle) Sienna é a melhor repórter do Waterdhavian Post e do Silvery Prophet, apesar de suas matérias freqüentemente não deixarem seus entrevistados felizes. Suas habilidades ladinosas freqüentemente a ajudam no seu trabalho, seja para chegar a lugares onde não deveria estar, entrar escondida, espionar etc. Sienna adora seu trabalho e se diverte com ele. Ela sempre consegue uma matéria, seja lá qual for ou onde for, e leva suas investigações até o mais fundo que puder, por vezes se metendo em confusão. Ela tem uma casa em Águas Profundas e uma em Lua Argêntea, pois trabalha em ambas cidades (por causa disso e das suas viagens para reinos distantes, dizem que ela consegue se teleportar livremente). 'Terry Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Commoner; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''none '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''11; '''Place of birth: '''Cimbar; '''Jobs: '''Apprentice Terry é um garoto órfão de Cimbar. Após tentar roubar a carteira de Jaya, acabou sendo contratado como aprendiz para o Blue Whale. 'Thanir Heggen Race: Human; Class: Fighter; Alignment: LN; Deity: Helm Gender: male; Age: 33; Eyes: brown; Hair: dark brown; Skin: white Place of birth: Velprintalar (Aglarond); Place of residence: The Red Kraken; Family: none Jobs: Ex-militia, adventurer; Weapons: Dov (longsword) Thanir used to be an adventurer, but then he took an arrow to the knee. He then became a guard in Velprintalar and , when it seemed he would pass the rest of his days as a random NPC, Aglarond was invaded by Thai. Thanir was captured and he was to be sold as a slave, but was saved by the Blue Whale crew. He joined them and is part of the Red Kraken crew. 'Thorik Bladebite' Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''29; '''Height: '''1.88 m; '''Weight: '''86 Kg; '''Eyes: '''dark brown; '''Hair: '''dark brown; '''Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: '''Waterdeep; Place of residence: Iangnard (Erebos); '''Family: Charmaine (sister) Jobs: Chief of the Militia, Head of Spec-Ops; Weapons: '(bastard sword) Thorik conheceu Berethor quando trabalhava como mercenário em Águas Profundas para um anão cobiçoso e avarento. Os dois, apesar de tudo, se tornam amigos. Thorik acaba morto em uma cilada em Thay, mas Berethor o ressuscita. Atualmente, Thorik comanda a milícia de Erebos e cuida do desenvolvimento das defesas do reino. 'Valak Race: 'Half-orc; '''Class: '''Barbarian, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Garagos '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '???; 'Height: '??? m; 'Weight: '??? Kg; 'Eyes: '???; 'Hair: '???; 'Skin: '??? 'Place of birth: '???; Place of residence: The Blue Whale '''Jobs: Adventurer; Weapons: '(great axe) Valak is a bloodthirsty half-orc warrior who joined the crew of the Blue Whale. 'Antagonists 'Dornen Riagan' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Cleric; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Cyric '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '??? Dornen foi um dos integrantes do grupo de Nadril; na época era um clérigo de Kossuth, mas agora se tornou um seguidor de Cyric. Falhou na tentativa de roubar uma espada mágica maligna de Rosinden (“Rose”), uma ex-companheira, e a manteve como prisioneira até que falasse onde a espada estava escondida. Mas isso não foi necessário, pois Randall roubou a espada de Aeron e a levou até Dornen, que estava no Forte Zhentil. Allenith e Leonard tentaram recuperar a espada (chamada Maurmeril), mas falharam e foram vendidos por Dornen como escravos à pirata Lita Hellscream. '''Erik "the Red" Wyman (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Hexblade, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LE; '''Deity: '??? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '??? '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: Pirate, Captain; Weapons: '(fiery & acid burst greatsword) The captain of the Red Tide is famous for being a fierce warrior and a deadly opponent. He wears an unusual large armor and rumors say he can walk on water. He was slain by Vierna and Jaya (caught in his underwear, awaken in the middle of the night) in the Thayan slave camp in Aglarond. 'Fawkes Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '??? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''36 '''Place of residence: '''Eltabbar (Thay) '''Jobs: '''Ruler of Thay Fawkes sempre foi um mago obcecado por poder e pela morte e foi se tornando cada vez mais sombrio. Lutou ao lado dos heróis que libertaram Cormyr da Aliança Negra, mas fugiu ao final da luta levando consigo um artefato roubado do cadáver de Fzoul. Nada mais se sobe dele até dois anos depois, quando se tornou monarca de Thay. Dizem que ele aprisionou o antigo líder, o lich Szass Tam, em seu cajado e consegue drenar os poderes do lich para uso próprio. Fawkes começou um plano de expansão militar e é culpado por muitas tragédias acontecendo em Faerûn. Alguns o culpam pelas súbitas invasões de hordas demoníacas, que aparecem em algum lugar, devastam uma cidade e somem em seguida. 'Gorlassar Urdin Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard, Red Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''37 '''Place of residence: '??? 'Jobs: '''Red Wizard Gorlassar é o mago vermelho responsável por libertar um poderoso balor que foi aprisionado a muito tempo atrás em uma cripta secreta abaixo do atual templo de Oghma, nas cercanias de Lua Argêntea. 'Gunnar Höglund Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''LN; '''Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male; '''Age: '''49 '''Place of residence: '''Marsember (Cormyr) Sir Höglund was one of the two lords of Marsember commanding the city militia and the knights. He devised a plot against the other lord, Sir Stearns, to be the only one in command. Haellyn & Co. discovered it, saved Sir Stearns and put Höglund in jail. 'Hank Karhan Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '?; 'Deity: '? 'Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; '''Weapons: '(rapier) Hank é um pirata do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes e era o capitão da nau Hell Hound, que foi roubada recentemente por Liara & cia. '''Iago Bocanegra (Deceased) Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Sorcerer, Sea Witch; '''Alignment: '''CE; '''Deity: '''Umberlee '''Gender: '''male '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; '''Crafts & Arts: Cartography Bocanegra é o capitão da nau pirata Ghostwreck, a serviço de Rholf. É muito temido nos mares devido aos seus poderes arcanos, seu culto de Umberlee e sua perigosa tripulação de loucos. É um cartógrafo habilidoso que recentemente teve um de seus mapas roubados por um aventureiro de nome Jonathan (dizem os boatos que o mapa leva a um grande tesouro de piratas do passado). Foi morto por Jaya, Nell e Jonathan na ilha onde estava o tesouro do mapa e seu barco, para variar, foi queimado. 'Klas van Brockenhorst' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Aristocrat; '''Alignment: '''N; '''Deity: '''Waukeen '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Cimbar '''Jobs: '''Merchant Van Brockenhorst é um rico mercador de Cimbar e vive em uma das maiores mansões da cidade. Possuía uma orbe mágica que impedia magias de adivinhação em uma grande área e estava prestes a negociá-la com o mago vermelho Lampard. Contudo, Liara e cia., a pedido de Ashram, roubam a orbe para que ela não caísse nas mãos dos magos vermelhos. 'Krotan Race: 'Qorrash (genie); '''Alignment: '''LE '''Gender: '''male '(Deceased) Krotan era um gênio qorrash que em uma viagem ao plano material, ficou preso e não conseguia mais voltar ao seu plano natal. Com o tempo, Krotan ficou louco e passou a se considerar rei de uma fortaleza abandonada dos gigantes do gelo de outrora. Ele possuía o artefato chamado de Coração de Hellas, que a fada Agitto procurava. Foi morto em combate com Liara & cia. 'Lita Hellscream' Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Waukeen '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''31 '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars); '''Temporary residence: '''Alaghôn’s prison '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain Lita era a capitã da nau Barnacle, mas após se encontrar com os caçadores de piratas do Blue Whale, teve seu navio queimado e foi presa. Agora ela cumpre sua pena na prisão de Alaghôn. 'Lynneth Haimon Race: '''Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (evoker); '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Kossuth '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: 28; Eyes: 'brown; '''Hair: '''black; '''Skin: '''white '(Deceased) Lynneth estudou magia com um mentor particular na Costa da Espada, pagando os estudos com a pequena fortuna que sua família lhe deixou. Do seu ponto de vista, tornou-se realmente uma maga quando matou seu mentor. A partir de então, vivia como mercenária em Águas Profundas e, desse modo, conheceu Berethor e os demais. Acompanhou Berethor na conquista de seu reino e tornou-se responsável pela biblioteca e pelos laboratórios arcanos de Iangnard. Entretanto, tempos depois, tinha planos de trair o reino em troca de um artefato poderoso. Foi desmascarada por Nimloth, foi presa, julgada e executada em praça pública. 'Margush "Blackskull"' (Deceased) Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Cleric, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male '''Jobs: '''Pirate, Captain; Weapons: (battle axe) Margush é o capitão da nau pirata Rotten Skeleton, uma embarcação toda negra e famosa por complementar sua tripulação com alguns esqueletos (que servem de remadores e combatentes descartáveis). A nau foi queimada no porto de Mordulkin por Jaya Tiderson. He managed to get a new ship, but was killed during his attack on a small miner village near Starmantle. '''Randall Murdock Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Tempus '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '???; 'Weapons: '(cursed longsword) Randall foi um dos integrantes do grupo de Nadril. Recentemente, matou o ex-companheiro de grupo Aeron e roubou uma espada mágica maligna que estava sob sua proteção. Randall então levou a espada Maurmeril até seu companheiro Dornen. '''Rholf Keelahan Race: 'Human; '''Class: '???; 'Alignment: '???; 'Deity: '??? '''Gender: '''male '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars) '''Jobs: '''Leader of the pirates; Weapons: ??? Rholf é o líder dos piratas do Mar das Estrelas Cadentes. Até dois anos atrás era apenas um dos muitos capitães piratas a vagar pelo mar, até que começou a se destacar pelas suas proezas. Assim, chamou para sua causa alguns colaboradores (que hoje são seus principais capitães) e eventualmente muitos seguidores, unindo assim toda a escória do mar sob sua bandeira. '''Zandos Lack Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Rogue, Fighter; '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Deity: '''Mask '''Gender: '''male; '''Age: '??? '''Place of residence: '''Pirate Isles (Sea of Fallen Stars); '''Temporary residence: '''Alaghôn’s prison '''Jobs: Pirate, Captain; Weapons: '(great axe) Zandos was the captain of the Wavecutter. He was arrested by Liara & Co. in Westgate and was taken to the prison in Alaghôn. 'Zethara Komac Race: 'Human; '''Class: '''Wizard (enchanter), Red Wizard; '''Alignment: '''NE; '''Deity: '''Cyric '''Gender: '''female '(Deceased) Zethara era uma maga vermelha que cuidava da expansão de Thay na região de Unther. Mantinha os serviços de Vierna por meio de um Anel da Servidão, mas acaba morta por sua prisioneira.